roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Community Assault Rifle Strategy
Assault Rifles are versatile weapons which can be used in many different situations and at a variety of engagement distances. Each Assault Rifle has a number of small quirks that make it unique, and knowing how to best utilize these quirks can help you to get the most out of your rifle. General * Try to tap-fire or use an alternative fire mode when engaging enemies at extreme distances. It is difficult to control the automatic fire of an Assault Rifle when engaging far-away enemies. * Be careful when reloading. Though most rifles have a relatively short reload, it is very possible that an enemy may catch you midway through a reload if you attempt one at the wrong time. Practice reload-canceling by quickly switching to your secondary weapon then back to your primary. Weapon Specific AN-94 Unlocked at Rank 10, the AN-94 is unusual for its default 2-round burst mode, that fires at a very high rate. * The defining feature of the AN-94 is its burst mode. Learning to use it effectively is imperative to using the AN-94 well. * The AN-94 can shine at almost all ranges, though in very close quarters it is outgunned by high-rate-of-fire automatic weapons, even on burst mode. Weapon Match-Ups Anti-Weapon Strategy * The AN-94 values accuracy over rate of fire. Throwing off an AN-94 user's aim can go a long way towards preventing him from killing you. * An AN-94 player values predictability in his opponents in order to line up shots that will kill them. Try taking unconventional routes or using unconventional movement (sliding, going prone, etc) when fighting an AN-94 user. ** Try closing the range to point-blank where the AN-94's slight delay between bursts can lead to the death of its user. Selected Configurations Mid'''-Range Specialist''' AS VAL Unlocked at Rank 15, the AS VAL features an integral suppressor and is chambered in a special cartridge. * The AS VAL fires at a blistering rate of fire for an Automatic Assault Rifle. Be very careful with your trigger discipline if engaging more than one enemy; it is very possible to waste an entire magazine on one person. ** Aim for close-quarters duels with enemies using slower-firing weapons when using the AS VAL. In this way, it can be thought of as a slightly beefier PDW. * Due to its integral suppressor, the AS VAL cannot take barrel attachments. This means it will always be suppressed. ** Use this fact to your advantage to sneak around to the enemy's back area without him seeing you on the radar. Weapon Match-Ups Anti-Weapon Strategy * Since the VAL fires so quickly, medium-to-long range engagements are definitely its weak point. Seek these engagements if fighting someone using an AS VAL. * Stay out of choke-points, doorways, and other easy places for a VAL user to target groups if you know one is lurking around. * Even if using Extended Magazines, AS VALs have to be reloaded quite often. Use this to your advantage by charging against someone you know has an empty magazine. Category:Strategy Category:Assault Class Category:Primary Weapons Category:Community Guides